


What Qualifies As 'Anime'?

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anime, Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Okay really just mention of anime, PWP, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hears a woman at the grocery store talking about anime and decides to find out what this entertainment form is.  What he finds doesn't exactly count...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Qualifies As 'Anime'?

“Dean.”

At the sound of the gunsmoke voice at his door, Dean looked up from the knife he was polishing.

“Hey Cas.  What’s up?”  It was a rainy Thursday afternoon at the bunker.  It was late October and Cas had been living with them for about a month.  He had been getting more human by the day, a reality which made Dean ache as though his own soul was fading.  He could hardly bear to watch a being who had once been so powerful and impervious become flawed and broken and catch a goddamned cold.  He supposed he should take it as an honor that he, Dean Winchester, got to coach an angel of the Lord through his first cold, but the human lessons weren’t always easy.  A fact which was reinforced by the question Castiel asked, standing there in the doorway to his small bedroom.

“I have an inquiry.  What qualifies as ‘anime?’”

“What?”

Cas was holding a laptop, which he opened as he walked into the room.  “I heard a woman at the grocery store talking about a form of entertainment known as ‘anime’.  She seemed quite enthusiastic about it, so I became curious.  I researched it, but I am not sure what I found qualifies.  Based on this, it would seem that woman has very exotic tastes in entertainment.”  He set the laptop down in front of Dean.  Cas had somehow found his way to a website called HardcoreAnime.com.  There was a repeating video loop of a cartoon girl with oversized eyes and tits and an enormous dick up her-

“Woah, dude!”  Dean protested, slamming the laptop shut.  “What have I told you before about porn?  You don’t discuss it, especially not with other guys!”

“Yes, but I do not understand.  Why would this woman talk so openly about such interests, pleasurable as they may seem-“

Dean cut him off.  “Hold on, what?”

“I thought it was societal convention not to talk about these-“ Cas began, but Dean waved an impatient hand.

“You think that,” he pointed at the closed laptop, “looks pleasurable?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point.  And in any case, I doubt I will ever be able to test my theory,” Cas replied a bit huffily.

“So you like it up the butt?”

“Dean, must you be so crude?” Cas sighed.  “If you must know, in the limited experimentation I have done, yes, I have found anal stimulation to be most pleasurable.”

“Dude, are you gay?” Dean asked.  His eyes were glued to the increasingly flustered-looking angel.

“In a manner of speaking,” he muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Does it qualify as homosexuality if you are only attracted to one individual, though they are your same sex?”  If Dean didn’t know better, he would swear Cas was blushing.  He was fiddling with the buttons on his trench coat and refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

“One individual?  Who is it?”  Dean grinned at the angel.  He had always been a nosy son of a bitch.

“No one of consequence,” Cas said, his voice barely audible.

“Come on, you can tell me!  Is it Brad Pitt?”

“No, Dean.”

“Michael J Fox?”

“It is not a celebrity,” Cas snapped.

“Well who?” Dean demanded, still grinning.

“It’s you, Dean!” Cas shot back, nearly shouting.  The words seemed to hang, reverberating in the echoing silence.

“Me?” Dean asked incredulously.  “Why me?”

“You keep asking me that and I still never know,” Cas said waspishly.  “I didn’t know why I was ordered to pull you out of Hell, why everything always happens to you, and I don’t know why I’m in love with you.  All I know is you’re brave and loyal and infuriatingly stupid and stubborn and I have fallen for you in every way possible.”

For a moment, Dean sat staring at Castiel, who looked as though someone had shot a hole in every hope he had ever had.  He seemed to shrink under Dean’s stare, deflating, sagging, becoming small and sad and broken.

“I’m sorry I brought it up,” he mumbled.  “I’ll leave you alone now.”  He turned to walk out of the room.

“Cas, wait,” Dean said.  He had finally found his voice.  The angel stopped at the door, looking back at the hunter with eyes that tore at his heart.  “You’re leaving before the good part.”  Dean made a brave attempt at a cocky laugh.

“What?”

“Everyone knows that after the love interest declares his love for the hero, he gets laid,” Dean replied, managing to grin a bit more.

“Dean, please do not ridicule me,” Cas pleaded.

“No, I’m not!”  Dean scrubbed a hand over his eyes.  “Man, I’m trying to tell you – ah, shit – I’m trying to tell you I’m into you too.”  Now it was Cas’s turn to stare.

“You’re what?”

“I’m into you, I like you, I want to do the horizontal shimmy and shake with you, how many ways do I have to say it?”  Dean’s heart was pounding out of his chest.  He stood up and took two large steps towards Cas, stopping way too close to him.  He looked down into those blue eyes and tried to find the courage to be what Cas needed.

“I want you,” he whispered and, cupping Cas’s face in his hand, he leaned down and kissed him.

It was a deep, searching, needy kiss that burned through Dean like cheap whisky.  He hung on as the world shrank to he and Cas, just the two of them here in this embrace.  That was all that mattered.  He tangled his fingers in Cas’s sex hair, which was even softer than he had imagined.  Cas’s lips were soft and full against his, sweet and tasting somehow like honey.  He could feel Cas’s arms wrapped around his waist, hanging onto him as though he couldn’t believe he was really there.  His fingers curled uncertainly around a fold of Dean’s shirt, brushing his side as they opened and closed again.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing hard and Dean could feel Cas’s abs against his stomach.  The sensation, combined with the slender curve of the angel’s waist, the erection pressing against his thigh, and the feeling of Cas’s mouth moving down to suck hickeys into his neck had Dean nearly groaning.  He actually did moan when Castiel bit down hard on his collarbone.

“Come on, let’s get on the bed,” he said, pulling Cas backwards.  If they didn’t go now, there was no telling where they might end up.  The floor, the desk, against the door, anything was possible.  Dean was very tempted just to see where they found themselves, but he decided that not only would banging against a door be a very unromantic way to have sex for the first time, but also Sam would kill him if he happened to walk by.

Cas’s shirt was half off by the time they got to the bed.  Dean hadn’t had occasion to see the angel shirtless much before, and he wasn’t disappointed.  Cas was all long, lean muscle that rolled and flexed as the hunter laid him back on the bed.  Dean ran a hand over his chest, reveling in the smooth skin that flowed along gorgeously shaped lines, dipping and rising in a landscape Dean wanted to commit to memory.  He pressed his lips to the angel’s chest.  Cas sighed deeply.  His hands were tangled in Dean’s hair and Dean could feel his fingers tugging at Dean’s faded t-shirt.  The human paused long enough to tug it off over his head and then his mouth was back at Cas’s, kissing, nibbling, pulling Cas’s tongue into his mouth and drinking in his ocean spray-gun smoke taste.  He could feel Cas hard against his hip and he slipped a hand between them.  When he rubbed a palm over the angel’s erection, Cas tilted his hips up and moaned, deep and quiet in his throat.  Dean grinned as an idea sprung to mind.

“Hey Cas.  Ever had a blowjob?”

“No,” Cas replied.  His voice was an odd mixture of arousal and uncertainty and it made Dean grin.

“Just lay back and relax,” he told Cas, kissing him lightly once more before beginning to unbutton Cas’s jeans.  “You’ll enjoy this.”

Dean tugged his jeans and boxers off and sat back on his heels to take in the sight before him.  Cas was lying there looking up at him with wide, questioning eyes.  Blue ringed dilated pupils and Dean noticed again just how long those eyelashes were.  The angel’s lips were swollen and his face and chest were flushed.  Lean torso gave way to slender, angular hipbones and a cock that was dizzyingly beautiful, long and slender, just like the rest of Cas.  It was rock hard and leaking and when Dean ran a soft hand over it, it twitched up.  Dean smiled.  He bent down and pressed a small kiss to the underside, loving the sharp breath Cas drew as he did.  A long lick up the shaft earned him a moan and then Dean was wrapping his pretty lips around Cas’s beautiful dick, taking it deep into his mouth, one fist wrapped around the base where his mouth couldn’t go.  A groan was wrenched from Cas’s mouth and he immediately tangled his hands in Dean’s hair.

“Uunhh, Dean, oh God, Dean,” Cas gasped, fingers tightening spasmodically.

“Shh,” the human replied, rubbing his thumb over a sharp hip bone.  “It’s alright, just let me make you feel good.”  He did reach up and gently remove Cas’s hands from his head.  Newbies had a habit of tugging.  It had been years since he had done this and Dean thought it would spoil the mood if he puked all over Cas the first time they ever did anything.

“Put ‘em on my back, Cas,” he instructed gently and then he returned his mouth to Cas’s cock.  Dean used every trick that had ever been used on him, everything he could ever remember feeling good.  He sucked gently, swirled his tongue over the head, pushed down as far as he could go before he gagged himself.  Cas really seemed to like when the hunter lightly sucked one of his balls into his mouth, as his hands went back to Dean’s head and he had to gently remove them again.

When he could feel Cas getting close, his body thrumming with tension and ungodly little sounds dripping from his mouth, Dean pulled off a bit.

“Cas?  Where do you want to come?” he asked, his lips brushing the velvety skin at the head of the angel’s dick.

“Dunno, dunno, don’t stop,” Cas whined, trying to press up into Dean’s mouth again.  But the hunter pulled back slightly.  He was determined to do what Cas wanted, make sure he wasn’t pushing him.

“Come on, Cas.  Focus for just a minute and then I’ll let you finish.  Do you want to come in my mouth or on your stomach?”

“Your mouth, your mouth,” Cas babbled and Dean smiled.

“Alright, Cas.  Let me know when you’re almost there.”  The human sank back down and began sucking and pumping in rhythm, increasing in speed until his angel cried “Augh, Dean, I’m gonna-“ before breaking off as salty cum flooded Dean’s mouth.  He swallowed his way through Cas’s orgasm, sucking the last drops out of him before pulling off and pressing a light kiss to the head.

“Is that all, baby?” he asked and Cas nodded, still breathing hard.  Dean licked a gentle stripe up the base once more before releasing the angel’s spent cock and sliding back up the bed to pull the smaller man into his arms.  Cas tucked his head into the crook of Dean’s neck and Dean was surprised to find how easily they fit together.

“You were right, Dean,” he said after a moment.  Dean hummed.

“How’s that?”

“I did greatly enjoy that.  Though next time, I would like to try what that girl was doing.”  The hunter burst into laughter, shaking both of them.  It was the first time in a long time he had laughed like that, deep, belly laughs that seemed to light up his whole being.  The combination of Cas’s odd, matter-of-fact comments and the fact that he assumed there would be a next time filled Dean with uncontainable glee.

“Sure, Cas,” he said finally, still chuckling.  “But we’ll also have to introduce you to real anime.  That stuff isn’t it.  Remind me tomorrow and I’ll show you Avatar.”

“Whatever you say,” Cas replied.  His voice was soft and Dean could feel his body, lying pliant and lax against his own.  He closed his eyes as a grin stole across his face.  Maybe if Cas was good, he would introduce him to Swim later…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks "Anonymous" for the prompt! And thank you to the reader for checking out this work. Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr and Twitter at the same username (teatearsandbbc) and my ask is always open for fic recs, prompts, or just to talk. If you'd rather email, my email is teatearsandbbc@gmail.com. Thanks again!


End file.
